Buffy the Chosen Slayer
Buffy the Chosen Slayer is a 2019 action adventure fantasy horror film directed by Joss Whedon. It stars Sarah Michelle Gellar, Alyson Hannigan, Nicholas Brendon, Michelle Trachtenberg, James Marsters, Anthony Stewart Head and Amber Benson. Summary Buffy Summers, a single mother and Slayer warns her adoptive son about the Hellmouth coming back. Cast *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg, a witch who is a former member of the Scooby Gang. She is the wife of Oz and the mother of Anais and Nicole. *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris, a friend of Willow's from Sunnyvale High. He adopted a witch daughter named Amelia. *Jessica Belkin as Amelia Rosenberg, Xander's adopted half-demon daughter. She comes from a long line of demons like Anya. *Jason Marsters as Spike, an anti-hero vampire who seems to have a crush on Drusilla. He had a son named Octavius. *Juliet Landeau as Drusilla, a vampire who had a son named Octavius. *Finn Wolfhard as Octavius, a vampire who seems to have a crush on Amelia. He is the son of Drusilla and Spike. *Rowan Blanchard as Melanie Chase, the daughter of Cordelia Chase. She is a popular girl and Amelia's friend. *Grant Palmer as George Brandon, a plucky Sunnydale High student. He is often kind to others, even Octavius. *DeVore LeDridge as Kelly Brandon, a slayer and a brother to George. *Noah Schnapp as Ethan Summers, the son of Tobias and Dawn. *Kennedi Clements as Isobel Summers, the precious daughter of Tobias and Dawn. *Zac Efron as Tobias Benson-Summers, husband of Dawn and father of George and Kelly. *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers, single mother of the adoptive Luke. In 2016, she adopted her son at the orphanage. *Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers, Buffy's sister, wife of Tobias and mother to Kelly and George. *Jacob Hopkins as Luke Summers, the adoptive son of Buffy, a single mother. He isn't somewhat energetic, but can be shy sometimes. He was adopted by Buffy and became a Slayer. *Seth Green as Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, a werewolf guitarist who has a crush on Willow. He is a father of Nicole and Anais, named after The Amazing World of Gumball characters. *Sadie Sink as Nicole Rosenberg-Osbourne, a werewolf and witch hybrid. She is friends with Amelia and is now the daughter of Oz and Willow. She somehow lost control of both werewolf and witch powers. She is the smartest of the Scooby Gang. *Francesca Capaldi as Anais Rosenberg-Osbourne, a werewolf and witch hybrid and Nicole's younger sister. She is sweet-natured and somehow courageous. She can't seem to control her werewolf and witch powers. *Emma Caufield as Anya Jenkins, the long lost relative of half-Vengeance demon Amelia. She takes a form of a ghost who haunts Xander. *Amber Benson as Tara Maclay, a ghost of a witch and Willow's girlfriend. She is a lesbian and wants to take care of Willow. She also takes care of Willow's family and warns them about the Hellmouth opening again. She was now revived as a witch. *Caitlin Carmichael as Charlene Maclay, the long lost relative of Tara. She cares for Tara and is friendly towards Willow. *Madisyn Shipman as Abigail Corrius, a witch-in-training student and one of Amelia's friends. She goes to Sunnydale High to meet her friends. Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:2019 films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas